Alicia - Tome 0 - Mémoire
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Ensemble de textes narrant les aventures de certains personnages de l'UA créé dans "Alicia", vise à compléter le récit ou tout simplement à préciser certains faits. /!\ Peut contenir des délires bizarres de la part de l'auteur!
1. Veiller tard

Je vous présente ici une série de One Shots sur divers personnages de l'univers du tome 1 d'Alicia (et possiblement les autres tomes lorsque ceux-ci seront achevés).

Le premier est centré sur Sonja et je précise que tout ce qui est dit se passe dans l'esprit de cette dernière, ce qui explique c'est plutôt... bizarre.

L'inspiration a été obtenue grâce aux thèmes de la nuit d'HPF du 25 février 2017.

* * *

 **Veiller tard**

oOo

La douleur, juste la douleur envahissait son corps, le consumant. Tout son organisme entier brûlait alors qu'elle était encore consciente. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes, peut-être même moins avant de n'être qu'un tas de cendres aux allures d'être humain. La douleur s'éternisait, semblait vouloir toujours durer, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de totalement s'abandonner à elle et disparaître dans le néant. Des bruits, oscillants entre les murmures et les sifflements stridents vrillaient ses tympans, l'odeur acre de son propre corps se consumant l'asphyxiait, l'air incandescent asséchait sa gorge, sa peau et son esprit s'effritaient. Ses yeux, déjà aveugles, laissaient s'échapper des larmes amères et désespérées.

Sonja ne voulait pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui, pas de cette manière, et certainement pas pour un crime qui n'en était pas un. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle périrait au combat ou parce qu'elle l'avait décidé, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle s'en irait lorsqu'elle aurait vécu plus que cette vie entre les quatre murs d'un château sinistre, à ne pas pouvoir aimer son amant comme elle aurait voulu l'aimer, à ne pas pouvoir penser comme elle pensait réellement. La réalité était drastiquement différente.

La jeune femme avait toujours pensé que mourir ressemblait à un doux endormissement n'aboutissant jamais au réveil, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de ce moment, pensant avoir le temps de s'y préparer, d'y songer avant qu'il ne vienne. Mais face à son destin, elle était aussi terrifiée que n'importe qui. _Qu'y avait-il après ? Y-avait-il seulement un après ? Le corps s'éteignait-il seul et l'esprit le suivait-il ? Ou alors demeurait-on coincé de son propre corps jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Retrouverai-je ma mère là-bas ? Pourrai-je me faire pardonner ? Attendrons-nous mon père et ma sœur ? Avoir tué empêche-t-il l'accès au repos ? L'âme est-elle une réalité ?_ Tant de questions que Sonja se posaient sans en connaître la réponse. Mais voulait-elle vraiment de ces réponses ? Que souhaitait normalement une jeune femme sur le point de mourir ? Que souhaitait-elle hormis remonter le temps et empêcher ce moment ? Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour que tout fût différent ?

Alicia, cette jeune fille que sa mère lui avait donnée comme sœur aurait certainement de nombreuses suppositions sur la chose. Alicia qu'elle ne verrait pas grandir, Alicia qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais serrer dans ses bras, Alicia qui peut-être la rejoindrait avant d'avoir vécu tant la bêtise du monde était grande et l'injustice omniprésente.

 _Pourquoi mourir prend-t-il autant de temps ?_

Sonja en était certaine, son corps était déjà passé de l'autre côté, elle ne le sentait plus, la douleur s'atténuait, elle disparaissait et avec elle ses sens déjà appauvris. Et pourtant sous ses paupières carbonisées, dansaient des souvenirs. Le visage de Lucian, déjà flou alors qu'il était la raison principale de son décès. L'expression d'horreur d'Alicia découvrant l'enfant qui vivait en elle, celle similaire de son père lorsqu'elle le lui avait annoncé. Alicia recroquevillée, le visage tuméfié et les yeux embués de larmes attendant son jugement. Alicia, hurlant, tentant désespérément de conserver ce lien si spécial que seules deux sœurs pouvaient construire tandis que la plus âgée se consumait devant elle. Alicia et ses magnifiques yeux verts. Alicia, sa petite-sœur.

 _Me pardonnera-t-elle ?_

 _M'oubliera-t-elle ?_

Le doute l'envahit, égoïste. La peur de tomber dans l'oubli, de réellement cesser d'exister, qui se souviendra d'elle lorsque tous ceux qu'elle aimait mèneront leur vie de leur côté ? Restera-t-elle dans leurs esprits ? Ou ne sera-t-elle qu'un nom de plus sur une longue liste de deuils ? Alicia fleurira certainement sa tombe, au fond d'elle, Sonja le savait, Alicia se souviendrait, parce qu'elle était tout pour elle. Cette réalité tira un frisson imaginaire à la pauvre créature mourante, sa jeune sœur perdait plus qu'une aînée, elle perdait un morceau de sa vie, elle perdait, une amie, une mère, une famille, un amour.

 _Alicia… Pardon…_

Le néant se rapprochait, mais Sonja tenait, s'accrochait au mince filet de vie qui restait en elle, elle refusait, niait, criait dans le vide, frappait avec son esprit, elle voulait veiller. Veiller tard sur sa sœur comme lors de ses premiers instants. Elle voulait que jamais les yeux verts ne se remplissent de larmes aussi adultes que celles qu'elle avait vues perler sur ses joues quelques instants plus tôt. Alors elle luttait vainement, son esprit troué de toutes parts, morcelés en pièces éparpillées, luttait. Elle lutta sans relâche jusqu'au noir complet.

 _Est-ce véritablement fini à présent ?_

La jeune femme ne savait plus ce qu'elle était, elle sentait quelque chose sous elle, autour d'elle, elle ressentait. _Pourquoi ?_ Elle était quelque part entre ici et ailleurs, quelque part sur le pont de l'inconscience, entre l'éveil et l'inertie, dans un endroit où le temps d'existait pas et était relatif à chacun. Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux, aperçut la noirceur des brumes du trépas et se releva. Sonja marcha longtemps dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu, évita les ombres avec habilité, observa le néant avec assurance, ne ressentant absolument rien. Loin devant elle, une lueur la guidait, loin devant elle se tenait quelque chose d'aussi inaccessible qu'attirant. La leur grandissait à chacun de ses pas. Sur quoi marchait-elle ? Quel était réellement cet endroit ? Etait-ce seulement l'expression de ses dernières pensées ? Etait-ce dans ce lieu qu'elle résiderait à jamais ? Etait-ce ce que les autres appelaient l' « au-delà » auquel elle n'avait jamais cru ?

La lueur se rapprochait à mesure que la jeune femme se sentait suivie, une ombre noire, dense et pesante s'attachait à ses pas, gagnant petit à petit du terrain. La leur se trouvait devant Sonja, cette dernière s'arrêta, scrutant avec perplexité la surface lisse et brillante source de la lumière. Elle se pencha, posa ses mains sur la sphère sans aspérité et attendit.

 _Alicia._

Telles étaient les pensées de Sonja, dirigées exclusivement vers sa sœur et telles étaient les images que la sphère lui renvoyait. Une jeune fille, dansant, ses cheveux noirs ondulant autour d'elle, ses yeux verts rieurs remplis de larmes de joie. La vision était plaisante, féérique, irréelle pour tout autre que Sonja. La jeune femme se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à coller sa joue contre la paroi, espérant sans doute pouvoir rentrer elle aussi dans ce monde qu'elle ne voyait qu'à la toute fin.

L'image se modifia, laissant apparaître une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, déposant une gerbe de fleurs blanches sur une pierre froide. Sa tombe.

 _Tu ne m'oublies pas, alors ?_

La jeune femme dans la sphère posa un genou au sol, puis les deux, et enfin, s'écroula sur le marbre, pleurant plus de larmes qu'un corps ne devrait en contenir. Le cœur son Sonja se serra douloureusement.

 _Ne pleure pas Alicia, je suis là !_

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait l'entendre. Sonja tambourina sur la sphère, ne supportant pas le malheur qu'elle y voyait, le malheur dont elle était responsable. Pourquoi la sphère ne lui montrait-elle juste pas la jeune fille danser ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle voit la souffrance ?

 _Alicia !_

La vampire tendit les bras, essayant de saisir l'insaisissable, cherchant à réconforter la vision alors que l'ombre progressait autour d'elle, alors que son esprit, petit à petit s'amenuisait. Alors, qu'elle hurlait et qu'elle suppliait que quelqu'un la libère de cette image qu'elle ne pouvait accepter, celle-ci changea.

Une jeune femme regardait des ruines en silence, son magnifique visage exprimant une nostalgie non dissimulée. Alicia faisait à nouveau le deuil d'un être cher, le plus important, celui d'elle-même, celui de son enfance et de sa vie passée, aujourd'hui elle avançait dans la lumière. Le jour se levait et la jeune femme après avoir laissé un dernier regard aux morceaux de pierre fumants, rejoignit le jeune homme qui l'attendait en silence un peu plus loin.

 _Tu n'es pas seule, c'est bien._

Le couple marchait main dans la main, mais Sonja le savait, Alicia n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, quelque chose perturbait ses songes, l'empêchait de dormir. Et même lorsque, Sonja le voyait, le jeune homme essayait de la rassurer, rien n'y faisait. L'image bougea encore, laissant apparaître une pièce floue, plongée dans la pénombre.

Une femme se tenait dans la pièce, elle marchait lentement, tenant précieusement dans ses bras un paquet qui s'agitait. Sonja se pencha sur la sphère, cherchant à saisir le regard du nouveau-né que berçait tendrement sa jeune sœur devenue mère.

 _Il a tes yeux._

L'enfant posa son regard larmoyant dans celui aimant de sa mère, le contact visuel le rassura instantanément, et la jeune femme entonna une berceuse. Le petit être cessa alors de pleurer et observa avec admiration le visage délicat qui lui souriait doucement, tentant d'attraper, de ses petites mains malhabiles, une des boucles ébène qui s'échappait du chignon d'Alicia. Celle-ci rit, libéra délicatement ses cheveux des minuscules doigts immaculés et l'enfant referma son poing sur son pouce. La jeune mère caressa le dos de la main frêle avec amour, reprenant sa chanson. Les yeux du petit papillonnèrent avant se clore, tendit que sa mère, toujours, le serrait contre sa poitrine.

 _Il dort, Alicia, sois tranquille, tu peux aller te reposer maintenant._

L'enfant dormait paisiblement, bercé à présent par les battements du cœur de sa mère. Alicia posa avec délicatesse le petit garçon dans son lit, dégageant doucement son pouce de la poigne de son fils. Alors qu'elle contemplait sa progéniture avec attendrissement, des bras l'enserrèrent avec tendresse et l'attirèrent contre un homme aux yeux gris très clairs. Le couple s'embrassa et après avoir déposé, chacun leur tour, un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, prit la direction de la porte de la pièce.

Sonja suivit des yeux Alicia et Manuel, les regardant s'allonger l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit, les observant s'endormir doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle devina leurs rêves, les voyants doux et emplis de sérénité tout comme celui qu'elle faisait actuellement. Car elle rêvait bien, la jeune femme mourante ne faisait que rêver alors que le dernier souffle de vie s'échappait entre ses lèvres calcinées. Elle rêvait la vie qu'elle souhaitait pour l'être qu'elle avait le plus chéri sur cette Terre, elle rêvait la femme et la mère qu'elle ne verrait jamais Alicia devenir. Néanmoins, l'esprit de Sonja, trop éreinté, ne pouvait comprendre tout cela, pour elle, ceci était vrai et le resterait à jamais.

Sonja ne sut jamais à quel moment l'ombre finit véritablement par l'emmener, elle ne sut jamais à quel moment précis elle était morte, elle s'était contentée de fixer les yeux verts en souriant lorsque ceux-ci s'étaient fermés, elle s'était contentée de laisser tomber ses paupières lorsqu'elle avait vu le visage apaisé et serein d'Alicia lui confirmer qu'elle dormait paisiblement. C'était seulement à cet instant qu'elle avait accepté elle aussi de sombrer, étendue sur la grande sphère lumineuse qui lentement, s'éteignait.

Ce soir, au soir de sa vie, elle avait encore veillé tard.

oOo

* * *

Je tiens à préciser à nouveau, que tout ce qui est dit ici est juste une extrapolation (probable je vous l'accorde) de la part de Sonja, ce n'est en aucun cas ce qui va se passer dans "Alicia", elle s'invente juste un avenir radieux pour sa sœur avant de mourir, surtout dans l'optique de se rassurer. Cette "vision" ne dure en réalité que quelques secondes.


	2. Tout ce qu'il possède

**Deuxième petit texte pour agrémenter ce recueil, écrit durant la Nuit HPF du mois de mai dernier, sur le thème de la possession. Se situe au deux tiers environ du premier tome.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Tout ce qu'il possède**

OoooooO

Manuel observa son sac vide avec circonspection, le seigneur Viktor lui avait demandé d'emballer ses affaires au plus vite afin de partir rapidement avec le seigneur Olek, mais le vampire n'avait certainement pas réalisé que le lycan ne possédait rien, absolument rien de plus que ce qu'il ne portait actuellement : une tunique crasseuse et partiellement déchirée, un pantalon de toile rêche élimé de toute part et une paire de chausses qui avaient déjà vu passer trop d'hivers. Il y avait bien entendu la médaille qu'il avait dissimulé dans le mur de l'atelier de Lucian avec quelques dessins faits avec Alicia, mais cela comptait-il vraiment comme des effets personnels ? L'adolescent soupira et se dirigea vers sa cachette en traînant des pieds, il aurait aimé qu'Alicia soit avec lui pour faire cela, il aurait aimé être en sa compagnie jusqu'au dernier moment, mais pour des raisons évidentes, la cadette de Viktor était consignée dans sa chambre. La pierre froide pivota sous la pression de ses doigts et le fils de William vida le contenu des quelques centimètres carrés dans le sac en toile de jute qu'Olek lui avait fait parvenir par l'intermédiaire de Lucian. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il remettait en place, certainement pour la dernière fois de sa vie, la brique humide et glaciale. Sa cachette était à présent vide et ce vide dans le mur de l'atelier de Lucian le renvoyait à sa propre nudité face au monde qui l'entourait. Manuel n'avait rien, strictement rien, ni père, ni mère, ni vêtements décents, ni livres. La seule chose qu'il possédait réellement et qu'on ne lui ôterait certainement jamais était le collier lunaire qu'il portait autour du coup comme tous les membres de son espèce. D'une certaine façon, c'était plutôt rassurant, il possédait au moins cela, même si ce n'était qu'un bout de métal dur et froid qui l'entravait, personne ne lui enlèverait, c'était le principal. D'un geste las il attrapa sa médaille, brillante au fond de son sac, il ne pouvait pas l'emmener, il craignait trop qu'elle ne soit perdue durant le trajet ou même qu'on lui interdise finalement d'emmener quoique ce soit avec lui, alors il referma son poing sur le petit pendentif et d'un pas résolu se dirigea vers Liam, son cousin, occupé à répertorier tout un capharnaüm d'outils destinés à être utilisés pour la construction d'une nouvelle aile du château. Le lycan était concentré sur sa tâche et ne vit pas tout de suite l'adolescent s'approcher de lui. Ce fut uniquement lorsque Manuel l'apostropha qu'il tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Peux-tu t'assurer que ceci reste entre de bonnes mains ? Demanda le garçon en tendant le médaillon au jeune homme.

Liam acquiesça sans rien dire et pris délicatement le bijou dans sa main pour l'observer un peu plus, il avait pourtant le même, mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait passer l'un des symboles d'Alexander Corvinus, le fils de Markus ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, après tout, c'était leur héritage à tout deux. Le jeune homme releva le regard vers son cousin et constata sans surprise que celui-ci semblait lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne voulait pas partir, et ce même si Olek était infiniment bon, il ne voulait pas quitter ce qu'il avait réussi à posséder en venant dans le château de Markus, une famille. Elle était certes composée d'une guerrière bornée dans le rôle de la mère et d'un lycan ambitieux en tant que père mais c'était la sienne. Et plus important encore, Alicia en faisait partie.

Le lycan cherchait ses mots, il ne savait que dire pour réconforter le jeune garçon, il ne pouvait que comprendre ce que cela impliquait de se séparer de tout ce qu'on avait. Il s'apprêtait à finalement étreindre son cousin lorsque quelque chose attira son attention dans l'ombre des échafaudages. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il avait trouvé bien mieux que quelques mots sans saveurs et une étreinte fraternelle. Avec amusement il rendit le pendentif à Manuel qui lui jeta un regard interloqué.

_ Je pense qu'il y a bien meilleur gardien pour ceci. Annonça-t-il tranquillement en lui désignant la jeune fille qui se tenait sous une voûte un peu plus loin, vérifiant consciencieusement que personne ne l'avait suivie.

Surpris Manuel se détacha de Liam et avança d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement vers Alicia qui l'encouragea d'un sourire à la rejoindre. Le jeune lycan n'eut pas le temps de demander à son amie ce qu'elle faisait là, ni comment elle avait pu échapper à la vigilance de son père pour venir lui faire ses adieux, car cette dernière l'attira avec elle dans une des pièces en chantier, à l'abri des regards. Une fois certaine que personne ne pouvait les voir, Alicia passa ses bras autour du cou de Manuel et se lova contre lui en chuchotant qu'il allait lui manquer. Elle rajouta avec malice en se détachant un peu de lui, qu'il était inutile qu'il se fasse du soucis, elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

_ Sois certain que tu posséderas toujours mon amitié. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Manuel sentit son cœur se soulever, comment avait-il pu douter d'elle ? Alicia était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, ses sentiments à son égard valaient bien toutes les possessions du monde, si ce n'était plus.

_ Uniquement ton amitié ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

Alicia rougit, et, avec une pointe d'hésitation, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du garçon. Puis avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre elle s'empara du médaillon, toujours dans sa main et partit en courant, rejoignant l'ombre, protectrice de ceux de son espèce.

 _Je garderai cela pour toi, jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre._ Entendit Manuel dans son esprit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les grandes portes. L'adolescent sourit, peut importait qu'il ne posséda rien de matériel, s'il n'avait que l'amour d'Alicia pour toute une vie alors celle-ci se promettait providentielle.

OoooooO

* * *

 **Oui c'est particulièrement nian-nian-guimauve-rose-à-fleurs-qui-sentent-le-bonbon, mais j'assume! C'est toujours bien de se détendre avec un peu de tendresse! :p**


	3. De l'Art de faire la Lessive

Bonsoir!

Petit texte léger écrit dans le cadre des Nuits d'HPF, le thème était "lessive". Ce moment se passe durant le premier tome, lorsqu'Alicia et Manuel se trouvent chez Simon. J'espère publier le prochain chapitre de la fanfiction principale dans la soirée, donc en attendant voici de quoi patienter! :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **De l'Art de faire la lessive**

oOo

Le soleil descendait doucement dans le ciel, parant celui-ci d'une myriade de nuances de vermillon lorsque Manuel atteignit la maison ce soir là. Je jeune garçon était rompu de fatigue et n'aspirait qu'au repos après une journée harassante à seconder le père de Sélène dans son atelier. Ses mains lui faisaient mal et de nombreuses coupures se refermaient encore alors qu'il avait cessé son ouvrage presque une heure auparavant. Pensant trouver Alicia à la cuisine avec Eugénia, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la jeune-fille trempée de la tête aux pieds et s'affairant avec ardeur devant un baquet d'eau. Il fut un instant partagé entre le rire et la compassion, ce devait certainement être la première fois de sa vie que son amie lavait quoique ce soit. Ce fut finalement la sagesse qui l'emporta et il se contenta de se parer d'un sourire amusé en s'approchant d'elle.

« Tu sais, ce sont les vêtements sales que tu es supposée laver et non ceux que tu portes actuellement ! Rit-il. »

L'adolescente redressa la tête, un rictus gêné déformant ses traits, la fille aînée de la famille l'avait laissée avec la pile de chemises quelques minutes auparavant sans plus d'explications et elle tachait depuis de faire ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Malheureusement elle se révélait être un peu maladroite et les moqueries de son ami étaient bien malvenues alors qu'elle se sentait si ridicule. Dans le château de Viktor c'étaient les esclaves qui s'occupaient de la lessive et des autres tâches ménagères, aussi tout ce vaste domaine était-il une parfaite nouveauté pour la jeune vampire. Alicia voulait bien faire en se proposant lorsqu'Eugénia avait demandé que l'on s'occupe du linge, elle s'attendait cependant à ce qu'on lui explique comment procéder et n'avait pas réussi à demander des explications tant elle avait peur de l'avis que pourraient bien se faire les humains.

« Peut-être que si tu mettais le linge sur la planche ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour frotter ! Suggéra Manuel en se rapprochant. »

Alicia lui lança un regard noir, comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez humiliante, son ami prenait un malin plaisir à l'ennuyer. La folle envie d'envoyer la brosse et le savon dont elle se servait dans le visage rieur du fils de William lui traversa rapidement l'esprit mais elle se contient, il était hors de question qu'elle perde encore ses moyens pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que son piètre niveau de maitresse de maison. Elle se contenta juste d'une réplique courroucée avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage, écoutant cependant les conseils du garçon.

« C'est ta tête qui va finir sur cette planche si tu continues à parler ! »

Manuel étouffa un petit rire et observa à distance la technique de la jeune-fille, elle y mettait de la bonne volonté c'était indéniable, mais son manque d'expérience était visible et il avait un peu de peine. Si elle y passait trop temps elle aurait le dos fourbu et sa journée aux champs du lendemain n'en serait que plus pénible. Discrètement il se faufila derrière elle et alors qu'elle tentait de désincruster une chemise d'Ottó des nombreuses tâches qui la parsemait et se plaça doucement dans son dos la faisant sursauter.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais exactement ? S'offusqua-t-elle alors qu'il lui prenait les mains pour la guider.

\- Je t'aide, je ne souhaite pas t'entendre geindre demain que tu as des courbatures à cause d'un morceau de tissu et d'une planche à récurer. »

Alicia soupira mais contente de passer un peu de temps seule en sa compagnie fit bonne figure et accepta ses conseils.

« Et puis, ajouta-t-il, cela me donne une excellente excuse pour me tenir près de toi. »

Alicia rougit puis soudainement un sourire s'élargit sur son visage, le fils de William pensait certainement que son aide réussirait à lui faire oublier ses boutades. Et bien il se trompait, elle avait à présent de quoi lui passer un joli savon en toute impunité.

« Hum, commença-t-elle, je crois que j'ai fait tomber l'éponge au fond du baquet. Et… je crois que j'ai le bras trop court pour aller la récupérer, minauda-t-elle.

\- D'ordinaire tes excuses sont un peu plus imaginatives que cela, fit-il suspicieux amorçant cependant son geste en se penchant en avant.

\- Sans nul doute mon esprit est-il aussi lessivé que ces vêtements, se hasarda-t-elle en se décalant de quelques centimètres. »

La suite fut très rapide, en quelques secondes Alicia se saisit du seau d'eau froide se trouvant à sa gauche et Manuel, pensant que son but était de lui mettre la tête dans le baquet, ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsque l'eau glacée imprégna ses vêtements et grogna de fureur lorsqu'il aperçut son amie tenant encore l'objet de son crime entre ses mains s'esclaffer.

« Tu ne trouves pas que cela sent le chien mouillé ? Ricana-t-elle.

\- Ce que je sens surtout c'est que deux jeunes gens vont être privés de repas s'ils n'arrangent pas immédiatement ce chantier ! Grogna Simon en survenant derrière Alicia. J'en connais deux qui vont sécher avec le linge sur une corde s'ils ne me donnent pas immédiatement une bonne explication à tout ce raffut ! »

C'est en déglutissant et sans entendre les grands éclats de rire d'Eugénia que les deux jeunes entreprirent de nettoyer leurs bêtises sous le regard paternel de Simon qui riait intérieurement, cette scène lui rappelant quelques doux moments de son existence.

oOo

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées de OS si vous avez des attentes précises à propos de certains personnages de cet Univers Alternatif dans lequel je m'amuse comme une folle. Pour le moment j'écris un peu suivant l'inspiration et beaucoup grâce aux Nuits d'HPF, mais cela peut changer si je reçois des suggestions sympas! :)


End file.
